Transfer systems transfer particles to form a functional assembly. The transfer system may include an assembly substrate and a final substrate. The particles may be an assembled object on the assembly substrate. The particles may be in a liquid environment. A transfer system may remove the assembled object from the assembly substrate and place the assembled object on a final substrate. Transferring of the particles may damage, impact, or contaminate one or more of the particles, the assembled object, or the transfer system. Transferring of particles may take a long time and may disrupt the pattern of the particles in the assembled object.